


Patchwork

by AstroOrbit, SpaceGal (AstroOrbit)



Series: Patchwork Family [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Autism, Angst, Betrayal, Blue is probably a serial killer, Error is like 5 year old, F/F, F/M, Fresh loves to mess with Error, Just hug the kid, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Orion being mothered by everyone, Orion has SPD, Orion is nonverbal, So I write him as such, There will be fluff, This one is going to be so angsty, alternative universe, and Axe just eggs him on, he just wants to be loved, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/AstroOrbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroOrbit/pseuds/SpaceGal
Summary: Ebott.The place where it all started.And where it all ends...Dragged from their own universes into one where monsters had never been locked underground, the skelebros and Space Mom are left to slowly put together the pieces. With a random kid named Orion who cannot speak as possibly their only clue (or just a red herring) they're forced to take up residence in this odd place... And while some want to leave... Others don't/
Relationships: Canon/Canon - Relationship, OC/Canon - Relationship
Series: Patchwork Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so you guys must REALLY like me. I've been spamming you allllll weeeeeek. And this is just another reason to do so LOL
> 
> So I'm going to give a bit of an explanation here, everything in this fic is sorta based off the random story, but with an actual plot... I hope... It's sorta why I went into what happens to them in the intro, so you guys can understand what timelines they came from. 
> 
> As per usual, if you don't like OOC stuff, then I suggest not reading as I don't always accurately portray the skeletons LOL.

Judgment hall.

A place that Aputa only found herself walking through when she needed to deliver her reports to Asgore.

And yet, here she was for an entirely different reason. Staring down the human… No, the demon before her. The demon that had killed her friends, that had killed everyone.

Their hair was brownish red, their pale skin appearing almost white in the light that leaked through the glass-stained windows. Their shirt had stripes on it to signify their status as a child. And yet, this child was the most twisted thing Aputa had ever laid eyes on.

The thing that stood out the most, was the dust that coated them.

It was in their hair, all over their clothes, and their hands were fully coated in it.

“It was a nice day… And then you had to ruin it. So, I’m going to ruin yours.” Aputa spoke, the weight of Sans’ jacket that was keeping her warm and Papyrus’ scarf feeling almost crushing. She wrenched her sword from its place in the ground.

“I don’t think so, I like to think I made it even better,” Chara responded with a wide, sinister smirk. The tension in the air was heavy, and Aputa was on edge waiting for the first strike.

Chara lurched forward.

The battle had begun.

She had lasted significantly longer than she thought she ever would. The strike that brought her down was a knife to the stomach that was dragged downward, black blood spilling from her body.

“I’m sorry Paps…. Sans… I hope that I made you two proud.” Aputa mumbled pathetically to herself, tears beginning to fall down her face as she collapsed to the ground, Chara only scoffed at her walking away without another glance.

She clutched the scarf and jacket tightly.

And then she felt herself disintegrate.

Sans felt as though the air around him was crushing him. His body shaking in both excitement and panic as he stared at the sight before him. He almost couldn’t believe it.

The human… Frisk had broken the barrier. They were free. Why did it only feel like a dream? If it was he hoped he’d never wake up.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Sans watched as Papyrus and Aputa were talking animatedly about something. He felt as though he wasn’t truly there like he was just a spectator. It felt as though he was watching a tv show or that he was in some extremely vivid dream.

When he scratched at one of his old scars, the pain it produced told him otherwise.

This was reality.

Was a reality where kill or be killed wasn’t the motto anymore something that could be obtained? Was what Frisk had talked about, something that they could learn to achieve?

Watching his friends and family gather at the edge of the cliff, Sans knew the answer. They would be able to do that and more. They were no longer trapped, they were free.

This was all beginning to overwhelm him.

With a deep breath, he turned around, silently leaving using one of his shortcuts. He wanted to spend one more moment in Waterfall before he left for a while.

His soul felt as though it was shredded apart, pulled away from the stream of magic he had been traveling on towards something else.

Blue.

Innocent, childish, naive… These were all words that others would use to describe him. His brother and many others thought him to be too innocent or stupid to handle their secrets. What they hadn’t known were the countless resets he had lived through and had remembered.

At some point he gave up trying to fight the human, instead embracing death with open arms.

However, this time he was feeling too tired too empty to greet them.

He felt as though he was forgetting something, and even though he was wrapped up in his blankets he felt a pit in his stomach. It made him feel uneasy.

His eyes flickered toward a picture of him and Papyrus.

Papyrus… That’s right… He would be checking on him around this time!

Blue felt his soul drop in his chest as he used a shortcut to the spot where he and the human had encountered each other many times, most ending with him dusting in the snow.

Before him, he could only watch in horror as the human sliced through Papyrus like he was nothing. Papyrus looked back, almost shocked to see Blue.

He wished he had been there.

He wished he could take his brother's place.

Blue let out a scream of rage, his vision going dark as he let his magic lose.

He killed them.

And yet… Here he was, dusting despite having not been hit once.

The death of his brother was too much for him.

500.

Rus had watched his brother killed 500 times.

He wasn’t going to watch Sans die for the 501st time. He couldn’t.

“I don’t need your help or protection, you imbecile!” Sans shouted in anger as Rus summoned a wall of bones, just as Frisk lunged to attack.

“I don’t care what you need!” Rus snarled out, sounding panicked.

Sans bristled slightly, not happy with how Rus had acted. However, this all shifted into confusion, he hadn’t seen Rus ever this upset. Instead of fending Rus off, Sans only grunted in response, allowing for Rus to fight alongside him.

“You’re so annoying!” Frisk shrieked angrily as he finally wrenched his knife free from the bones, he was in a frenzy.

He lunged forward, managing to dodge the Gaster Blasters and bones.

He thrust his knife into Rus.

“And you… You’re a bone-afied idiot.” Rus sneered as he impaled Frisk, chuckling to himself at the irony of the situation. This would’ve been the time Sans died, and here he was. Dusting.

He could hear Sans shout, but he couldn’t pull himself together to understand what he was shouting about.

“Sorry…Bro…”

Raz crossed his arms, watching the human with mild interest.

They were flailing around like a fish out of water, trying to get him to play some stupid game.

“And what are you attempting to achieve? The crown of idiocy?” Raz questioned with a snicker.

“It’s charades! You’re supposed to guess what I am!” Chara whined, crossing his arms as he stopped his flailing. He pouted at Raz’s lack of participation.

“You’re a moron, I don’t need to guess what you are to know that much.” Raz snickered, earning a screech from Chara whose face had gone bright red.

“At least I’m not a big meanie!” Chara squeaked, puffing his cheeks out once more in annoyance.

“Mhmm. Wasn’t there someplace you had to be?” Raz questioned with a tilted head, watching as Chara’s face went from confusion to realization.

“Oh yeah! I gotta go, I’ll see you later.” Chara squealed, waving goodbye as he bolted.

Raz stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he should do. When the thought of his brother came to mind, he let out an annoyed sigh.

“Might as well check to make sure he hasn’t managed to dust himself.” He mumbled.

Raz turned around to use one of his shortcuts, only to feel as though he was being ripped apart, his soul being torn from his body.

Everything went black.

One could only live so long without food. They had lived much longer than what one would expect.

Everyone was dusting, there hasn’t been a human who's fallen down for ages, and their supplies were dwindling even more. You almost needed a mask when going outside due to the dust that was everywhere.

Axe pulled at his eye, the pain helping him in trying to figure out a way to either save his brother or lessen their suffering. Paps and him were barely making it, they were both begging the other to have their meal only to be shot down.

Helplessness, that is what he felt.

There was nothing he could do to change their fate. They were going to dust, and that was that… Would killing himself and his brother stop their suffering?

Axe pushed that morbid thought down as quickly as it came up.

“Brother!” Knife shouted, barging into their house, covered in blood and dust. He held scraps of meat in his hands, a little more than yesterday, but still not enough to sustain the two.

“What izzit Paps?” Axe questioned tiredly, most of his energy having been drained from the lack of nutrition. He still didn’t know how his brother managed to be so… energetic.

“Some of my traps were set off, I don’t know by who or what, but maybe…” Knife spoke, sounding almost hopeful that it was a human.

“…Maybe… Hey, I’m going to…” Axe began only to stop suddenly as he felt as though he was being drowned, his mind becoming foggy before he lost consciousness.

“Brother?!” Knife shouted in shock and fright only to feel faint and dizzy.

Everything went black.

Honey watched Sans and Chara from the kitchen, Chara having come over for a sleepover due to Asgore needing to go the next state over for a work-related meeting. That that Honey minded, Sans loved Chara and that was enough for him to take the kid in for the weekend.

“What’re you two playing?” He finally questioned, walking over to them with a few snack items floating behind him.

“This really cool game called Pokemon!” Sans responded with a wide grin, turning his attention away from the screen briefly to look back at Honey before quickly looking back.

“Huh…” Honey responded floating the food items over to the table and gently setting them down before plopping onto the couch.

They’ve been on the surface for a year now, tomorrow would actually mark the anniversary of their freedom.

“Nooo!” Chara cried out, as the pokemon ran away.

“You should’ve used the great ball!” Sans chided as he crossed his arms, just as upset by the loss.

Honey watched the scene before him in amusement, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest.

He was happy, happy that his brother could enjoy the surface.

Honey let out a yawn as he closed his eyes… He was feeling a bit tired… A nap couldn’t hurt.

Crow couldn’t sleep, a nightmare having been the cause.

It was vivid, it was dark, and his soul raced at the thought of the nightmare.

That’s how he found himself in front of Pap’s door. Hesitantly opening it as he peered inside.

“Everything alright Sans?” Hawkeye questioned sleepily, having woken up when he heard the squeak of the door opening.

“Just a nightmare…” Crow responded nervously, his face going a vibrant blue. He hasn’t bothered Paps in a long time with his nightmares, but this one had been bad.

Hawkeye frowned, before smiling softly at his brother, lifting his wing up so that he could join him.

Crow hesitantly walked over to the bed, getting under the covers as Paps put his wing over him.

The two were out in minutes.

“Hey, guys!” Aputa shouted cheerily, waving to Papyrus and Sans who were approaching.

“Ready to spar?” Papyrus questioned with a grin; it had been her turn to bring the food. She was never one to disappoint as was obvious from the basket packed full of food.

“I’m just watching as usual,” Sans stated with a shrug, his voice sounding distorted.

Aputa said something, but it was distorted too.

Papyrus awoke with a gasp, his body trembling as he held his head in his hands. Tears that he didn’t want to cry leaked from his eye sockets.

Only a few months ago a human had come through the underground, dusting Aputa and Sans while leaving him alive. They had somehow made it past Asgore and Undyne… Papyrus had been in shock, he…

He’s been different since they were killed, angrier, crueler…

Papyrus took in a shaky breath, his fingers becoming entwined in the fabric of Aputa’s shirt and Sans’ jacket. He slept with them as a form of comfort. It was the only way he could get to sleep.

He felt so tired… So drained…

Maybe… Maybe he should sleep in today.

“What have you done?!” Error shrieked in anger, having sought out Ink.

Everything was in chaos, he’s been to a few worlds whose code had been tampered with, taking a piece of it and… Well, he had no idea where that missing piece went, most likely deleted.

“I thought it was you.” Ink replied, a confused and worried expression on his face. He’d been confused when suddenly he watched a world glitch before him, settling only when Ink checked it, the Papyrus and Sans of that world were gone.

“I don’t do a half-assed job!” Error snapped angrily.

“So… If it wasn’t you… And it wasn’t me…” Ink muttered trying to figure out what was going on.

“…What the hell is that?!” Error muttered, only to let out a shriek as his vision went black.

Ink who had turned to see what he was talking about, was hit with a force great enough to knock him off his feet, his vision going dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mount. Ebott, a beautiful place where few visited in order to preserve its beauty. 

In a clearing deep in the forest that surrounded it, at the base of the mountain was a wide clearing. 

Flowers bloomed everywhere, the grass tall and healthy. The sounds of birds chirping and the babbling of a creek were the sounds that made the forest come to life. Some deer could be seen at the forest edge, grazing.

The warming rays of sunlight provided a sleepy atmosphere. 

Aputa felt warm. Comfortably warm. The sounds of a creek and birds almost lulled her back to sleep, but something soft tickling her face and toes forced her to open her eyes. 

Where was she? 

Was… Was this heaven?

Pushing herself into a sitting position, the tall lush grass forced her to stand up in order to see the world around her. Her legs felt weak, her body light, almost too light. 

What was this place? It was beautiful…

Sans awoke, his mind fuzzy. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on around him at first, but after a few moments of just lying in someplace soft, he finally began to slowly take in the world around him. 

The tall grass forced him to stand up in order to scope the place out.

Turning around he scanned the area in hopes of finding a clue as to what had happened… Wait, was that Aputa?

Maybe he had just miscalculated and crashed here, with the barrier open who knows if his shortcuts were more unpredictable than he had originally thought. 

“Aputa! When did you get here?” Sans called out; confusion evident in his voice. 

Papyrus’ body felt like lead, the warmth around him not helping him as sleep began to try and pull him back into its embrace. It took a lot of willpower, but he was able to fight it and push himself up, opening his eyes to look around. 

Grass, that was all he could see.

Standing up he squinted at the harsh light, he had been in his dark room, how did he get here? Had someone dusted him in his sleep?

And then he heard it… His brother’s voice.

Turning to the direction the voice came from he spotted Sans, his whole body freezing at what was before him. 

Sans was standing ten feet away from him, as sleepy-looking and confused as ever. Aputa was further away, though she had turned to look at the two. 

A haunting sound came from Aputa, a cry that sent shivers down Papyrus’ spine. The cry of loss.

Watching as the space monster barreled towards Sans and jumping on him before sobbing into his shoulder, Papyrus could only stare in shock. 

He wasn’t blind, he had managed to get into the royal guard. The moment he saw her he had taken notice of the scarf that looked eerily similar to his that was wrapped loosely around her neck and a more tattered looking jacket that resembled Sans’

Was it truly them? 

No. 

His Aputa and Sans were dead, but… Would it be such a crime to pretend, even for just a moment, that they were his? That he was staring at the two monsters that meant to most to him. That none of what had happened previously was real, and that it was all a terrible nightmare. 

Was it?

Papyrus hadn’t even realized he had walked over to them; however, his legs gave out under him as he wrapped his arms around the two, tears silently falling from his eyes as he shook. 

Yes. What had happened had all just been a dream. 

Sans didn’t know what to do. 

His soul was racing in his chest as confusion clouded his mind, trying to grasp at memories or something that could help him understand the situation. Had he hurt Aputa somehow? He hadn’t unlocked her doors or left any of here windows open last he checked… 

The scarf and jacket caught his eye. What… He was still wearing his own…

Feeling Papyrus embrace the two, Sans could only stand there awkwardly, internally screaming and panicking trying to figure out how to fix the situation. 

Two strong monsters. Two VERY strong monsters were clinging to him bawling their eyes out, and they have NEVER done that before. It scared him.

“Uh… It’s okay? Heh… You two are starting to freak me out a bit.” Sans finally managed out, sounding freaked out. 

“I’ve missed you two so much!” Aputa wailed in response, choking on her tears as she hugged Sans even harder while leaning into Papyrus’ touch. She was shaking like a leaf, not that Papyrus was any better. 

“I’ve only been gone for two minutes.” Sans chuckled nervously as he struggled to pat Aputa on the head in hopes of calming her down. 

“You both were killed.” Papyrus finally managed to speak. His voice sounding hollow as he tightened his grip on the two. 

“I’m standing here, aren’t I? Are you trying to kill me off or something?” Sans questioned confused, however, a tinge peeved. He was trying to understand, but how they were acting was starting to bother him. He wanted answers.

“Everyone. Everyone had been dusted, Asgore and I were the only ones left.” Aputa gasped, barely able to breathe as she felt as though her throat was swelling up.

“I wasn’t able to stop them, the human slipped by Asgore and escaped,” Papyrus stated, leaning his head against Aputa’s back as he closed his eyes. 

“I fought the human. I fought so hard.” Aputa wept, the weight that she had died finally crashing down on her as her legs gave out on her as well, forcing Sans to sit down with the two of them.

Sans was silent for a moment as the gears in his head began turning. What could have? Suddenly he thought to the machine in his house, how he had found countless notes from the previous tenant on the theory of the multiverse. Of how their world was one out of millions. 

Had he been dragged from his universe and put into another? Had they been dragged as well?

“You did well,” Papyrus spoke firmly, knowing what she was talking about. From what he had been gathering this Sans likely hadn’t come from a bad place, whereas Aputa and he had. 

“I died, I didn’t even kill them, I was dusted. I’ve never felt so weak before.” Aputa struggled to get out.

“To not be a boss monster and last so long against such a demon, you’re stronger than you think,” Papyrus stated, finally letting go of the two having calmed down. 

“…You two are from different universes? Aren’t you?” Sans finally spoke aloud, voicing the thought everyone had.

“It seems like it. In my world, You and Paps were killed.” Aputa nodded in agreement, also letting go finally having settled down a bit. 

“In mine the human only killed Sans and you, they dusted some smaller monsters, but no one significant.” Papyrus explained, still clutching the shirt of his Aputa and the jacket of his Sans’ They must’ve been transported with him.

“We had just reached the surface in mine; everyone was alive and Frisk had freed us all,” Sans stated.

“I know… I know you’re not my Paps or Sans, but I’m so glad to see you again.” Aputa spoke, her voice quivering as she threatened to begin crying again. 

“…I just like to think… That maybe it was all just a bad dream…” Papyrus mumbled.

“Where… Where are we anyway?” Sans questioned as he looked upwards. That was the sky so they had to be on the surface. Not like Papyrus or Aputa cared, they were happier to have everyone back than to be on the surface.

Honey awoke feeling lazy and content. The warm beams of sunlight and the soft grass nearly lulling him back to sleep… Wait… Grass?!

He sat up quickly, looking around frantically only to find his vision obscured by tall blades of grass. Standing up he found himself in a clearing, flowers growing everywhere and a small creek running through it all. 

Looking up he could see the side of a mountain, it almost reminded him of Ebott… How did he get here? Did Sans and Chara pull a prank on him?

Blue groaned, his body ached horribly and he felt as though he was going to dust. If this was the afterlife, it wasn’t any better than reality. 

Forcing himself to his feet, he looked around only to find himself in tall grass. The kind he had only found in Waterfall. With a huff of annoyance, he began to walk, hoping to find a clearing so he could get a better view of the area. 

Hearing the sound of running water, he followed it, the grass becoming less dense as well as not as tall. 

It was a small, but peaceful creek. Water lilies peppering the surface. It was pretty.

“You know, if you and Chara had wanted to come here, you could’ve woken me and not dragged me along.” 

Honey after some frantic looking, spotted Blue by the creek, watching the water. He felt the anxiety slowly leave him as he approached his brother, his steps silent. 

“You know, if you and Chara had wanted to come here, you could’ve woken me and not dragged me along.” He spoke with mild amusement as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, slouching slightly as he became more and more relaxed. 

Blue whirled around, his soul racing as he heard the voice. He almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His brother. How was he here? Was this what the afterlife did? 

He could feel himself start to cry as Honey’s expression twisted into confusion then worry. 

“Hey is-“ Honey began to ask only to be knocked to the ground as Blue jumped on him, wailing and babbling about how he missed him. How he was sorry he hadn’t been there sooner and that he didn’t mean for that to happen.

“Uh… Sans, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Did you have a nightmare or something?” Honey questioned confused, his back aching slightly from how hard he had hit the ground. He put a hand on Blue’s skull, trying and failing to console him. 

“The human dusted you! Frisk dusted you!” Blue wailed, Honey, tensing up at the mention of the demon’s name. How did Blue know this? 

“Sans… How do you know about Frisk?” Honey questioned, his voice sounding off. 

“I remember every single one, you went to check on me, but they were there and I wasn’t and they dusted you.” Blue whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Honey froze, his soul lurching in his chest at the newfound information. 

He wrapped his arms around Blue, holding him close and letting him cry.

Axe awoke with a groan, his head pounding. Had something been put into the food they had last eaten? He wouldn’t put it past someone to try and dust them just to get rid of another mouth to feed. 

The pounding pain slowly began to subside and with it, his vision slowly began to return… Where was he?

Pushing himself off the ground he looked around, spotting Knife who was a few feet away, looking at something intently. Not too concerned seeing as his brother looked as though he was in one piece, he decided to scan the area for any clues. 

They were in a clearing, tall grass and flowers filling the field. 

Movement.

Axe whirled around when he saw the grass shift from out of the corner of his eye. Not long after the grass had rustled, a skeleton that looked eerily similar to Knife stood up. Large wings sprouting from his back. 

“Sans what happened to you?!” Hawkeye screeched in terror as he looked at Axe, his soul racing.

“Wut… Nothing I’m right here.” Crow responded sleepily as he stood out, his wings feeling cramped and stiff.

“What? Oh… Hello, other me and other Sans!” Knife who had been watching the water lilies turned around to see what all the commotion was only to spot two similar-looking skeletons. He waved, not at all phased by what was going on.

“What… What the hell?” Crow questioned his eyes sockets narrowing as he took in the appearance of the two intimidating skeletons. They looked… It was hard to describe. 

Raz squealed in surprise as he found himself in the middle of a creek, his backside soaked.

“What the hell?!” He shrieked as he whirled around, trying to figure out where he was. Grass, flowers, and… Was that the sky???

“Papyrus get your sorry butt up and tell me what’s going on! What have you done now?” Raz shouted, spotting his brother napping in a ray of sunlight. 

Rus slowly opened his eyes at his brothers yelling, the warmth that surrounded him was so comfortable that he didn’t respond, instead closing his eyes once more. That was until he was jostled around by his brother who had pulled down his hood.

Grass, the sky, the surface.

What had happened between the last reset and now?

Ink gasped, coughing up black goop as he came too. His mind was in knots as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He pushed himself to his feet, nearly falling back down in his panic. 

Looking around all he could see was grass, some flowers sprinkled about, and the sound of a creek. 

What had attacked him, or at least knocked him out had brought him here. He’s never seen this AU before and being in such an odd place he could only question if it was the source of the disappearances. Whatever it was couldn’t have gotten far and if he was fast enough, he might just be able to catch up. 

Taking his paintbrush, he splashed some ink on the ground, stepping into it, fully expecting to teleport away, however, nothing happened. 

“What?” Ink muttered under his breath trying to understand what was going on. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

Ink turned around spotting Error who looked livid. 

“What was what?” He questioned, confused as he tried to remember what had happened.

“That black mass! You know what… You probably don’t even remember don’t bother.” Error snapped angrily as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at Ink.

“Can you open up your portals?” Ink questioned curiously. Had he been the only one affected by whatever it was?

“Of course, I can! What kind of stupid question is that?” Error shouted angrily as he went to open a portal… Only to not be able to.

“What the hell?!” He shouted, looking at Ink for answers only to earn a shrug of the shoulders.

“I can’t either.” Ink stated before looking around trying to pinpoint any landmarks that might help them in finding some clues. 

Almost as if something had happened, the world before them began to twitch and buzz, the noises deafening before everything stopped.

Ink looked around only to see a bunch of confused faces.

What was going on???


End file.
